Legend of Zelda: The Goddess Sword
by ure100
Summary: HIATUS! DO NOT READ, AS THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES I. THE FUTURE. EVER. BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I FIXED A MISTAKE THAT I MADE WHEN I REREAD THIS CHAPTER. APPARENTLY I SAID THE GREEN HAD THE DEACTIVATED MASTER SWORD, THEN AT THE END I HAD SAID HE HAD THE GODDESS SWORD...LET'S JUST SAY I DERPED...BADLY...SORRY ABOUT THAT AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE. **

**I do _NOT_ own The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Skyward Sword, but i do own a character coming up named Bane the Hedgehog...just saying**.

* * *

Opposites Attract

CH1: THE GODDESS SWORDS

—G-R-E-E-N—

"Gimme that back, Green!" Blue shouted, jumping to grab his blue hat that matched his blue tunic. Green was running around his and his counterpart's home, holding Blue's hat above his own head, laughing all the while. He loved to play pranks on his counterparts, all of whom he calls his "brothers" now, but Blue was especially fun to prank and poke fun at because he gave the most reaction that both didn't leave him disappointed from the lack of reaction, which Vio is known for doing, or didn't hurt to see the fast flow of frustrated tears down his face, which Red is very prone to. Blue gave the best reaction because he freaks out and chases Green.

"I swear Green, if you don't give that back," Blue warned, "I am going to tear out your thr-oof!" He was suddenly tackled by Green and pinned him to the floor, having a grin on his face that said "I have you now!"

"Get. Off. Me." Blue growled. Blue always had a short temper, so this was expected. Of course, Green didn't get off. He loved to see Blue struggle. For about two minutes, he watched Blue struggle with the weight on top of him. Blue gave up after that and just let Green sit on top of him, which Green thought was no fun, so he started to get up, but was taken down quickly by Blue, who flashed his canine teeth in a demonic kind of way and snatched his hat back, pinning Green to the floor this time.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, and Blue and Green looked at the sourced of the sound. Vio was leaning against the wall, looking incredibly disapprovingly at the two boys. Red was standing beside him looking blank, his eyes red and puffy from what looked like crying. Red's eyes portrayed similarly to that of a depressed person on the verge of suicide: he looked like he lost the will to live. If it wasn't for the fact that Vio had him wrapped in his arms, he probably would've run to the kitchen and stab himself. He sniffed and looked at Green with a small and sad smile. Green knew for a fact that the smile was fake and forced; he knew that Red didn't want to smile, but did just to say that he was fine, which was a lie.

"If you two have finished your sexual intercourse now," Vio said flatly, smirking at the blush on both Green's and Blue's face, "we have poor Red to console. He just proposed to his girlfriend, who turned him down." Red winced at the word "girlfriend" and sniffed loudly. Blue jumped off Green and stood up, looking more than angry; Green could've sworn he saw a look of murderous rage flash on Blue's face.

"She did WHAT?!" Blue roared, "That conceded, spoiled rotten BITCH! Red, I told you that dating a rich girl when we are only just average in wealth was a bad idea!"

Vio glared at Blue. "You are now making this whole situation out like it was all Red's fault! How dare you! I agree that she's a bitch, but don't give Red that 'I-told-you-so' crap!"

Blue flushed a little. "Sorry Red…I didn't mean to make it sound like that…" Red nodded in response, but Green could tell that he wasn't really listening. "Um…so you, erm…loved her, right?" Blue asked with sudden shyness. Green facepalmed, while Vio just groaned at Blue's stupidity.

"No fucking shit, Blue." Green said scathingly, which surprisingly made Blue wince slightly. "If he didn't love her, why would he have gotten down on one knee?"

"It's not like that." Red said quietly. It sounded like Red hadn't spoken for a while, because his voice seemed dry and achy. "She's not a bitch—" everyone in the room dropped their jaws; Red had never even uttered a "dang it", so this use of profanity startled everyone, "and she's not spoiled rotten. She told me today that her father got caught stealing from a charity and has been back to Termina from where they came from. She had to go too if she wasn't married, so I proposed to still be able to see her. She said she couldn't do that, because she doesn't want to be a burden and liability. She wanted to be able to see her father, and that, even though she loves me, we can't be together." Red sniffed and a tear rolled off his cheek. Green got up and told Vio he would take over the consoling.

"That was a very nice thing to do for her Red," Green said softly, stroking Red's blond hair that so much matches his own, "and I am guessing this was public, right?" Red nodded. "Well then, other women will know what a kind and caring gentleman you are. You're sure to get someone new before long!"

Red shook his head. "I don't think I want to see anymore women…maybe I'll just stop dating altogether…"

"NO!" Blue suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at Blue and he blushed. "Uh, I mean, I want to have a nephew, you know. Or a niece."

Red smiled like he knew something Green or Vio didn't. He sniffed again and hugged Green tightly, who hugged back. Green told the others that he was taking Red into his—Green's—room, which was much to Blue's annoyance. Green led the poor boy to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Red looked slightly confused at the scenery. Green took a deep breath before talking. "Red, I have something to tell you," Green said flatly, "but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone this, not even Vio, or Blue, or the Princess, okay?" Red nodded. "Good. Now, um…you might hate me for this, but…I-I might've paid her to…leave the country. Before you scream at me," Green added before Red, whose face showed pure hatred and rage towards his counterpart, could interrupt him, "hear me out. I have a good reason to do this."

Red narrowed his eyes. With a snarl that was unlike Red at all, he said "Continue."

"Alright…I paid her because I caught her cheating on you. She was with some guy, holding his hand and making out with him. I waited until she was alone and said that I would tell you about cheating on you if she continued to see this guy. She said she was going to break up with you, but I told her that it would break your heart. So I told her that I would buy a plane ticket for her to go back to Termina and leave here forever. I told her what to say so that you wouldn't be too heart broken. She was a dishonest slut that didn't deserve you."

Red was silent for a long time before finally speaking again. "Thank you…" he said quietly, before sobbing. Green felt his heart crack in two because of the way his sobs sounded so sad and pathetic. He loved this boy like a brother, so to see him cry made Green want to cry. Before Green could console him, however, there was a loud BANG that ripped through the silence outside and the shockwave of the sound was enough to shatter the windows in the Four Sword Guard's home. Red instantly stopped crying and grabbed his version of the Four Sword. Just like the other three versions of the Four Sword, the handle was wrapped in a thin leather strap for a better grip on the weapon. The hilt was shaped like a golden crescent, shining like another light source when the candle light hit it. The blade itself seemed to glow slightly and the part connecting to the hilt looked like a diamond. The only difference between Red's and the other swords was that the gemstone on the handle was a ruby. Just like the other Four Swords, there was a precious stone attached: Red's was a ruby, Blue's was a sapphire, Vio's was an amethyst, and Green's was an emerald. Each one possessed a different effect: Red's made him semi-fire resistant, Blue's made him breath underwater longer, Vio's made him see secrets that the others couldn't, and Green's made him so that he can camouflage in forest and grassy settings.

Blue came storming into the room with Vio on his heels. "What the HELL was that?" He shouted. Even Vio looked a little panicked. They all looked outside the window. There seemed to be a large metallic container with a yellow button on top inside a smoking crater. The four heroes looked at each other and nodded. They all jumped out the window on the second floor. Green landed first, tucking into a somersault, and then Red hit the dirt after him, also tucking into a roll. Next was Blue, who was a so-off, doing a flip in the air and landed with one knee on the ground, ready to fight. Last was Vio, who just dropped out of the window and landed gracefully.

Green drew his sword, and the others followed their leader's example. The four Links walked over to the container. "Wonder what's inside it?" Blue wondered aloud. As if on cue, the yellow button moved downwards by an invisible force, and the sides exploded. There was dirt and smoke everywhere, making it incredibly hard to see, and Green could have sworn he saw a black figure jumping out of the container. Coughing, Vio tried to fan the smoke away.

"Just what in the name of Farore was that?" He said.

Suddenly, a new voice spoke out. "That was a creation a…friend of mine made." Said a dark voice. Green heard a snap and the smoke suddenly cleared out-of-the-way. Now Green could see who was talking. The dark voice matched its looks perfectly. He was staring at a black hedgehog that looked quite sinister with his quills turned upwards, streaked with blood-like stripes, ruby-red eyes that shone like blood, a frown that revealed that it had fangs, and the way it looked game Green the possession that it held a permanent scowl. However, its posture didn't look like it was trying to fight or take over the world. It actually looked shy and uncertain, like he was willing to fight only if he had to. There were golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles. It wore white gloves that were slightly torn and stained with blood and it had what looked like skates as shoes. There was a small tuff of white fur coming out of his chest. This hedgehog looked intimidating and powerful, but it wasn't going to push Green around.

Green pointed his sword at the hedgehog. "Who are you?" He demanded. "What are you?"

The hedgehog smiled slightly, showing his fangs. "You would be surprised how many times I've been asked that." It joked. "The name I was given was Shadow the Hedgehog *. I am the cure to all diseases, controller of time and space, and the immortal Ultimate Life-form. And I am not going to attack you…unless you attack me first." He added, eying the tip of the emerald Four Sword.

Shadow looked back at the other three. "Now, which one of you is the Hero of Time?"

—R-E-D—

"Why do you want to know?" Red demanded. He didn't trust this guy, mostly because of his looks, but also the way he seemed to shine with pride when he called himself the "Ultimate Life-form." It was almost like he was indirectly gloating, which he witnesses many villains doing. A lot. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours." He said.

"We ALL are." Green said. "I'm the original. I pulled the sacred sword of the royal family out of the pedestal and my personality split into four people. We became the Four Sword Guard for the Princess Zelda. My name is Green Link, the original." He gestured towards Blue. "This is Blue Link, the short-tempered powerhouse." He gestured towards Vio. "This is Violet Link—" Vio flinched at the name. "the smart one." He then gestured towards Red. "And this is Red Link, the emotional, happy, upbeat and peaceful one, and one of my closer friends." This earned him a scowl from both Vio and Blue, and a blush from Red.

Shadow tilted his head in confusion. "So…you're ALL the Hero of Time and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage?" He asked. They all nodded. Shadow shrugged. "Fine. I wanted to know because I have something to give him." Shadow snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in a green flash of light. Its handle was dark blue with turquoise lines crisscrossing diagonally in a way that looked like a handle grip. The hilt was the same dark blue, with wings on its sides and a large yellow gemstone in the middle, glistening like a star. The blade itself protruded up from the gemstone and got wider a little ways up to the tip. On the blade was the Hyrule insignia and something that all the Links bear: the Triforce.

"Awaken, Heroes of Time, by gripping the sword that forces all even to return to whence they came." A monotone yet mystical voice suddenly said from the sword's handle; even Shadow looked startled. "Grab the Master Sword, Green Link, and watch as it turns into four."

Hesitantly, Green grabbed the Master Sword. In Red's opinion, it didn't look like a sword that would smite evil. The colour of evil is purple and black, and the colour of the hilt is close enough. Shouldn't smiting evil with light mean the colouring should have been white, or gold?

When Green grabbed the sword, the blade seemed to glow with power. Then Red gasped loudly. "Green!" He shouted in panic. "Look! Look at your left hand!" Green did as he had been told and looked down. His eyes widened.

They all had what looked like a scar of the Triforce with the right triangle coloured the lightest. But now, on Green's Triforce, it shone golden, with the triangle that represents courage glowing brightly. Another golden light caught Red's attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked at his own left hand and the Triforce was also glowing. It seemed all four Links had their Triforces shining like that.

The Master Sword started to emit a blinding white light that engulfed not only the blade, but the entire sword itself. Red had to cover his eyes because the light was becoming painful. When he saw the light fade under his eyelids, he looked up to see that nothing was changed other than a bemused Green and a grim Shadow. Red suddenly found that he was holding a new weight in his hand…one that felt better than the Four Sword that he was used to carrying. He looked at the sword he was holding and his eyes widened. This sword was new. He held a much smaller sword that seemed to glow cheerily. The handle was a turquoise colour with what looked like a small fleur-de-lis on the bottom of it. The hilt was the same colour and had a jade gemstone in the middle of it. The blade came out of the jade and green design that looked like a rupee was on it on both sides. The blade in Red's possession was, in his opinion—

"Beautiful…" Red said aloud. "This sword is gorgeous!" He looked at Blue and Vio and saw that they, too, held the same sword. They all seemed happy with the sword's balance and weight.

"Wow, this is a lot more powerful than the Four Sword." Blue stated, looked like the happiest boy in the world. "It's heavier, I mean."

Vio raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find it a lot more balanced for a sword so small." He said. "I feel like it's actually perfect for my strategic style of fighting."

"I think mine is very light." Red said happily. "It'll be easier to defend myself with this sword than the Four Sword, that's for sure."

"But...what happened to the Master Sword?" Green asked a little sadly. He was holding the same sword that Red, Blue and Vio was holding, but with a emerald-like gemstone in it. Shadow's face showed confusion.

"What the heck just happened?" Shadow said frustrated. "Can someone explain to me what that was!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a small ball of blue light shot out of the handle of the Master Sword. The ball then took the form of a woman. Her eyes were pupil-less and had a plain face that happened to be blue. Her body was slender and on her chest was a yellow gemstone that the Master Sword used to have. Her legs were blue as well and long. Her cloak either covered her arms really well, or her cloak _was_ her arms.

"Hello, Master Green." She said in that monotone voice. "The name I was given by the goddess was Fi. I am your guide and helper. You must be wondering what happened to the sword you hold. To give the others a sword that also smites evil as well, I had to rip the full power away from the Master Sword. What your counterparts are holding is called the Goddess Swords, the Master Sword's original state without the Flames of Farore, Nayru, and Din."

Red was very confused. "Hang on," Red said to express his confusion, "why did it turn into four swords, then?" Fi acknowledged him with the same blank expression like she had Botox injected into her forehead.

"It has been cursed, Master Red." She said in the same monotone voice. "An evil by the name of Ghiriham had cursed the sword that killed him. Somehow, he was resurrected and he found where the Master Sword sleeps. He cursed it so that the next in the line of the Link ancestry would have his sword devolved into the Goddess Sword. However, I cannot explain how it turned into four swords. There is a 97% chance that this happened because there are currently four Links."

"This evil you mentioned, Ghiriham," Vio suddenly said, "where does he come from? How can we kill him?" Fi turned to Vio.

"I cannot say how to properly destroy the Demon Lord, but there is one who can tell you."

"Great! Who?" Blue demanded. Fi turned to him, sending visible shivers through the blue-clad hero.

"The one you need to seek is Ghiriham's master, Demise. Unfortunately, Demise has lost his essence and has been reincarnated as the evil Gerudo, Ganondorf. When Ghiriham found out, he attacked the Gerudo, pulling down his fortress and destroying his evil minions. Ganondorf held a grudge on him and there is an 86% chance that he will help you in destroying him…for a price."

Red looked at the others. Then he looked back at Fi. "Okay, but how do we get there?" He asked.

"Speak with Shadow the Hedgehog. He will know where the Gerudo lies." She looked at Shadow, who had gone pale.

"How did you…" He started, but then he stopped. "I believe he's in the castle's dungeon, having Zelda capturing him."

Shadow looked at Green. "Take this with you." He said, handing Green a Pan flute. "I made this myself. I call it the Chaos Flute. If you ever need my help, play this song…" Shadow put his fingers to his lips and whistled a tune that was kind of heart racing **. Green repeated the tune perfectly like he played it his entire life.

"That's called Song of Shadow. If you play that song, I will Chaos Control to your position and assist you in any way possible. And here, take this on your journey." Shadow handed Green a small book. "It's a book full of magical songs that will help you in the future. Good luck." And with that, Shadow pulled out a green gemstone shaped like a diamond and held it aloft.

"Chaos…CONTROL!" He shouted. The green gem started flashing and flowing until it engulfed the hedgehog. The light was too much for Red, who covered his eyes. When he noticed that the light died away, he saw that Shadow the Hedgehog was gone.

"We should go and speak with this Ganondorf character, eh?" Green said, putting his Goddess Sword away. Red and the others looked at him with a nod and sheathed their own swords. As a team, the four heroes of Hyrule walked towards the Castle Grounds.

* * *

*** So what if I referenced Sonic the Hedgehog here? It's my story, and Shadow's my all time favourite character.**

**** By the way, if any of you have played Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle), Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, or Sonic Generations (3DS), then you'll know the tune of Vengeance is Mine (Radical Highway).**

* * *

There will be a lot of references to other video games and books, so be prepared. Please review so I can know what to fix if there is anything that NEEDS to be fixed. Please do not leave negative comments. Thank you!

PS: The next update to this story may take a while to be finished, so just bear with moi! I'll be getting into a thicker plot full of evil, awesomeness, and, of course, secrets that Red and Blue have been hiding. And NO! They are NOT secretly dating...not yet anyway... :)


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: The Story of the Flames

—B-L-U-E—

The four heroes marched back into the castle as one, ready to speak with the Princess. Suddenly, however, a man appeared in front of them in a flurry of strange brown and gold diamonds (the shape, not the gemstone). His skin was gray like he spends all his time inside. He had large white bangs covering most of his face so that only his right eye was showing, as evil as it was. His ear had a small blue and sharp jewel hanging from it. He wore a blood-red traveling cloak that covered most of his body, which bore a tight white outfit, with a hole in the abdomen like a belly-shirt.

"Are you children looking for Princess Zelda?" He said evilly. Blue was brave, but even this guy gave him the creeps.

"What if we are?" Vio challenged, drawing his sword. "Are you going to stop us?"

The man chuckled. "I just might. You see, I cannot allow you to speak with the goddess Hylia—"

"I though we were still talking about Zelda!" Blue shouted in confusion. "Stay on topic!"

The man smiled. "Has she not told you? ALL of the Princesses of Hyrule have been named Zelda. And the first Zelda was a reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Your Zelda is the goddess herself. As I was saying, you cannot see her. She is now mine to control."

Blue drew his sword too. "What do you mean, she's in your control?" He asked savagely. The man laughed again.

"I mean, she's no longer yours. Zelda is simply the battery to my master plan. Her life force will power the resurrection of my master, Lord Demise, Ruler and Creator of all evil. Not even your petty Ganondorf will be able to survive."

"What the fuck are you!?" Red said, earning a strange look from Blue.

The man looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ghirahim." He sank into a small bow. "But you may call me Lord Ghirahim, Your Magesty, or Oh-my-god-don't-kill-me-mr.-handsome-Ghirahim."

Vio retched. "I think we'll stick with just plain ol' Ghirahim, hm?" He said, with a ghost of a smirk. "Now step out of the way! Or we'll be forced to kill you!"

"Hmmm, interesting theory, you trying to kill me. But I am a demon lord! I am still a demon, and you all know that demon eventually come back to life. Now, walk away, little children and don't bother fight-WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR LEFT HANDS?!"

Blue looked down and saw that the back of his left hand was glowing gold, revealing the four Links' Triforce of Courage. Ghirahim hissed and backed away. Suddenly, Blue noticed the handles of the four Goddess Swords were glowing cyan.

"Master Links, if I may speak," she said, "allow me to give you some information for future reference."

"Please." Green replied immediately.

"If any of you ever need information about an enemy, person, or object, I will be willing to tell you if you target. Currently, I have information on Ghirahim that I have known for several eons. He is the Demon Lord, and has some gentleman-like tendencies. However, he is savage, cruel, and always hungry for blood. He is a skilled wielder of magic and is also my darker counterpart for the Dark Lord Demise's evil form of the Master Sword. He is also skilled with a sword. As strong as he may seem, however, he suffers from several fatal flaws: hubris; he thinks too highly of himself. If you outsmart him, you can defeat him easily."

"Well, I guess too much has been said about me, then," Ghirahim said with distaste, "So I shall be going. Hope you all have a…hard time. I will make sure of it." With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared into another flurry of diamonds.

"Do you really think that he kidnapped Zelda?" Red asked. "Because of it did, I am going to hurt him!" Blue looked at Red is amusement. He never heard Red, the most innocent and child-like one of the Four Sword Heroes, utter a threat that sounded genuine, other than the time he threatened to eat Vio's dinner and leave him with nothing but burned toast (the look on Vio's face when he had to eat it while he watched the others eat fried cucco was priceless).

"Calm down Red." Blue said, trying to hide his amusement. "Did you have a spike in testosterone tonight, or what?"

Red looked at Blue with annoyance and anger, which really startled the blue hero. "Zelda's been KIDNAPPED, Blue!" Red shouted. "We have to save her, and you want me to calm down!? She's in trouble, and you want me to relax!?"

"Blue's right, Red." Green said, putting a hand on Red's shoulder. "If you can't calm down, how're you going to help save Zelda, or fight?"

"I fight angry all the time." Blue mumbled to himself.

"Not well, I might add." Vio said with a smirk. That earned a scowl from Blue.

"Fine." Red huffed. "Let's just go and see this Ganondorf person, okay?" He didn't wait for anyone else to answer by walking ahead with his sword in hand, ready for a fight. Blue now let out a laugh. For the whole day, Red had been showing signs of maturity, but this was just strange. Red had been showing acts of wanting to hurt someone, and wants to be more involved with the fighting. Red was usually a peacekeeper, so seeing this drastic change in behaviour was just strange.

As four, the heroes stealthily moved towards the prison cells. The whole castle, as Blue saw, was full of monsters of all different types: Stalfos and Lizalfos guarded almost every important room, Chu Chus moved slowly through the corridors, Moblins and Bokoblins paced the entrance to the castle itself, and even some weird monster from the Twilight Realm got into the mix. The castle was in utter chaos! Blue wanted to destroy each and every one of them so bad.

Finally they reached the prison cells without drawing too much attention to themselves (thanks to Red, who seemed to blend in with the heavy shadows they were moving in). Blue was a pretty good lock-picker, so he was about to unlock the door when Vio grabbed the door handle. He tried turning it and the handle fell off. Blue hissed.

"Whoops…" Vio whispered. "Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Blue snapped. "Now what!?"

"Stop fighting!" Green hissed. "I have an idea. Fi, what do you think we should do about this door?"

The spirit of the sword spoke in all their minds. "The door's handle has fallen off, so there isn't any clear way to enter the room. However, there is a 95% chance that if you find a marking on the wall and raise the Goddess Sword skyward, a Goddess Wall will appear. Use the sword to draw a symbol of a lock, and the door will open."

"That's so cool." Blue said. He slowly pulled out the Goddess Sword of his own and raised it skyward. A light travelled down the blade and the blade shone a calming colour of white. On the wall to Blue's left, a purple eagle appeared and glowed. He knew instantly that it was the Goddess Wall. He quickly drew a lock (Vio scolded him for his lack of artistic talent) and there was a soft click on the door next to him. He looked at the door and it was slightly ajar.

"Wow!" Blue gawked quietly. "Thanks Fi! That was really smart of you."

"I was created with full knowledge of magic and other topics, Master Blue." Fi said. "I was literally born to serve." And with that, the four heroes entered the jail. Directly in front of them, a man in tattered clothes was huddled in the shadows of his prison. Blue knew for a fact that this was Ganondorf. However, there was someone guarding the cell that made Vio gasped.

The person looked just like Link, except his eyes were red instead of blue, his hair was purple instead of blond, his tunic was black instead of green, and the Four Sword on his back had a black blade instead of the normal metal. The boy was Shadow Link. "Shadow Link!" Vio said, almost looking relieved. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the Four Sword Heroes." Shadow Link said. "I assume you guys are here to revive the Master Sword? And you need Ganondorf to do that?"

"Yes." Red said simply and flatly. Blue knew that Red wasn't fond of Shadow Link at all because, in Red's time of need, he disguised himself as Vio and tricked them into almost being killed by a temple boss. Since then, Red had always disliked Shadow Link.

Shadow Link's smile faded. "I'm…sorry. But I can't allow that." He said sadly. "Ghirahim had brought me back to life so I can make sure you don't get Ganondorf."

"What?!" Blue shouted, drawing the Goddess Sword again. "I thought you were on our side! You helped us kill Vaati!"

Shadow Link grimaced. "I'm truly sorry." Before he could draw his sword, however, Red moved to the nearest shadow and disappeared. Shadow Link continued to look at the shadow until his face paled. He quickly looked back and nearly screamed in fright. There was a random electric blue tear drop hovering in mid-air, glowing like a candle. It started moving forward and it revealed a young boy. The tear drop was actually something like a tattoo underneath his visible red eye. The rest of his face was covered by his blond hair and his gauze cowl. He wore an overlarge cloak that hid his hands. He wore white pants and boots like Red's. The boy that Blue was staring at was a Sheikah.

"W-who are you!?" Shadow Link stammered.

"My name is none of your concern, shadow." The boy said in a voice similar to Red's. "Release Ganondorf and leave Ghirahim's command. He is unjust and lives to see the world in ruins. Just go now."

"I can't!" Shadow Link wailed. "If I leave him, he'll kill me, and I want to live under the sun for once!"

A knife blade protruded from under the left sleeve of the cloak. It glistened brightly and the blade bore the symbol of the Sheikah. "Release him NOW!"

Shadow Link looked like he wanted to cry. "…fine…but please understand that if he hadn't revived me, I wouldn't have done this." Shadow Link grabbed the key from mid air (Blue thought it was more summoning, though) and inserted it into the key slot.

"Ganondorf, you're free to leave." Shadow Link said grudgingly. "Assist the heroes on their quest. There, are you—" He added, turning to looked at the Sheikah but instead was looking at Red. Red was dressed in the same attire as the Sheikah, except the tear drop vanished, he lost the red eyes, and his hair was back to normal.

Shadow Link was confused. "Wait, you're the Sheikah that I just saw?!" He demanded. Red smirked and nodded.

"I didn't just dress up as one," He said, moving back into the shadow, "I AM one." He appeared from where he had left to turn into the Sheikah. He had just changed back into his normal tunic.

Blue smiled widely. "So our little brother is a Sheikah, eh?" Blue said, walking over the Red and rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles. "That is so awesome! He's bound to get chicks now!" Red rolled his eyes.

"I'm not using my skills to pick-up girls, Blue." He said, crossing his arms.

"I thought I was supposed to help you." A new voice said. "So why don't we get this over with." The heroes looked around and saw that the man in the cell was talking. He had black skin with a yellow ting to it. By the looks of his ripped, torn and tattered clothes, he had been here a long time, but they did reveal that they looked similar to armour and regal robes.

"Are you Ganondorf?" Green asked. The man nodded. Ganondorf walked over to the corner of the room, which had a large white sword leaning against the wall. He attached the sword to his hip and walked back towards the heroes. Blue thought he was somewhat intimidating because of how he towered over them. Also, he seemed to hold an air of hatred towards the heroes, like they had done something that affected him personally.

"What help do you need?" Ganondorf asked. At that moment, Fi shot out of the Goddess Sword that Green had.

"Ghirahim has been brought back to life somehow, and is trying to revive his old master, Demise, who is also your creator." Fi said. "It is my understanding that Ghirahim had tore down your fortress that you had in the Gerudo Dessert, stopping your entire movement against Hyrule. It is also my understanding that you wish to seek revenge on my counterpart."

Ganondorf looked both shocked and skeptical. Blue thought he understood this by the fact that he sometimes gets that look too. "You know," Ganondorf said after a few moments, "there is such a thing as knowing too much. So you want me to help you do what I wanted to do anyways?"

"Please, sir," Red said suddenly, "it would be an enormous help."

Ganondorf thought for a few minutes, and then grinned. "Well, it would be a chance to be free." He said to himself. "Plus I want my vengeance. Alright, you have a deal! What're your names, anyway?"

"Technically, our names are all Link." Green said proudly, but the pride was easily diminished by the glowering look the man in front of him gave him. "But we can't ALL be Link, so I go by Green. This is Red, Blue and Vio. And you obviously know Shadow Link."

Ganondorf continued to glare at all of them in turn. Vio smirked at him and saluted mockingly. Red smiled genuinely, not even noticing the look of hatred in the Gerudo's eyes. Blue glared back with full force and anger. He definitely didn't trust this man, who was also the King of Evil. He would have to keep his guard up constantly. Green looked slightly fearful.

"So, where to now?" Ganondorf said after a few minutes. "Do we go straight to Ghirahim, or to the Pedestal of Time where Demise is sealed?"

"The Master Sword has somehow been cursed to become its primitive form," Fi said, "and has become the Goddess Sword. We need to return it to the Blade of Evil's Bane to defeat both Ghirahim and Demise. Because one of your greatest weaknesses is the Master Sword, I assumed you knew how to make it evolve. I know not of the flames of Farore, Nayru, and Din are located."

"I do not know where the Flames of Farore and Nayru are, but I do know where Din's Flame is located. For Nayru's Flame, speak with Zelda. And Farore's Flame…well, I assumed that _Link _would know, but obviously not."

"Well, this is problematic." Vio said grudgingly. "Ghirahim had taken Zelda. We can't get to her at all!" Ganondorf scowled.

"I think I know, but you make not like it…" Shadow Link said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Um…a long time ago, there was another hero named Link*. He started his journey in the Kokiri forest, where his caretaker The Great Deku Tree told him to go into him to break a curse that eventually killed him because Link didn't act fast enough. Link did in fact break the curse, but the Deku Tree still died, but not without giving Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, also known as the Kokiri Emerald. Link brought it to the Zelda at the time and she told him to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire and Water, also known as the Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire. These were the keys to the Sacred Realm. This is only a theory, but I think maybe these stones are like the Flames. If we collect all of them, maybe we can break them and release the Flames inside it."

"I once searched for these stones." Ganondorf said. "But their protectors never gave them to me. So I cursed the Deku Tree, blocked Dodongo's Cave so the Gorons have nothing to eat, and infected the Zora Guardian Lord Jabu Jabu with a parasite. Link eventually undid everything I had done."

"If I may speak, Masters," Fi said, "but it is my understanding that the Flames of Farore, Nayru and Din are captured inside the Spiritual Stones that Shadow Link had mentioned. There is a 98% chance that he is speaking the truth and that we must search for these stones immediately."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blue said excitedly. "Let's go!" The others all nodded and Ganondorf smirked.

"You all might want to close your eyes for this." He warned and snapped his fingers. Everything around Blue was suddenly enveloped by a weird purple light and a painful pressure hit Blue like a brick. Blue was knocked out cold.

* * *

***a lot of this story will have references to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The Link mention in this line is the boy Link, when he was 11/12 and before he pulled out the Master Sword. The Stones being the containers for the Flames of Farore, Nayru, and Din are made up, though.**

Alright, this chapter is finally over. It'll be a while for me to post the next chapter, so please bear with me…again. Who knew little Red was a Sheikah? Oh and if you didn't figure this out already, this story contains a lot of spoilers for other games like Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword. I might even add some Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Track references in it.

I love all of your who wanted to see the next chapter, because without you, I wouldn't continue...well, actually I would, but the thought is still there, right? Right?! Sigh...thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long for me to get this next installment up. I am currently starting another story called "Super Smash Brothers Gen," in the Super Smash Brothers section...duh. It will not have all the classic characters, but a lot of new ones and OCs. But don't worry, whenever I get the chance, I will continue this epic adventure. Thanks so much for reading The Legend of Zelda: The Goddess Sword and being faithful to it, and-**

**Blue: "STOP BEING SO GOD DAMNED SENTIMENTAL AND GET ON WITH THIS STORY, DAMIT!" **

***Sigh* The ever-so-patient Blue is right. Let's get back to the epicness, shall we? Enjoy and review!**

* * *

CH3: Inside the Deku Tree

—VIO—

When Vio opened his eyes, he gasped at his surroundings. They were apparently in a lush green forest. More like a grove actually. Standing in the middle of the grove was a giant tree. This tree was gray and withering, so Vio immediately knew it had been dead for a long time. In the centre of the tree, a pair of blacked out eyes and a drooping moustache sat there sadly. Suddenly, Vio heard Red cry out.

"BLUE! WAKE UP!" He shouted. Vio turned around and saw that Red and Green were kneeling down beside Blue, shaking him roughly, but the poor boy was out cold and wouldn't wake. Vio rolled his eyes. He knew how to wake Blue from his coma-like sleeps. He walked over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I think I am going to make out with Red now." He said, hiding a bit of a smirk. "You wanna watch?"*

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Blue shouted suddenly, startling Red and Green, and making Vio jump slightly. Vio knew this would work because Blue, as much as he bullies Red, is very protective of him and will fight tooth and nail for him if anyone so much as flicks him. However, Vio didn't expect this quick or powerful of a reaction. It scared the living daylights out of him.

Blue grabbed Vio by his collar and pulled him close to his face. This position not only terrified Vio, but was horribly awkward and intimate. Vio blushed furiously. "If you dare to even touch Red inappropriately," Blue growled quietly, snarling and revealing his canine teeth like he was going to rip Vio's throat out with his own teeth, "I will make sure you feel pain beyond anything you can imagine. Beyond even the lord of Death can imagine. Are we clear?" Vio gulped and nodded. Blue dropped him and got off the grassy ground.

"So," Blue said, looking around in curious eyes, "where are we?"

"We would be in the Grove of the Great Deku Tree." Ganondorf said. He was staring at the tree's face with a look of both loathing and grim pleasure. "This is the Great Deku Tree. It was once alive and took care of the children of the Kokiri Forest, which was only populated by children that never grew up. I cursed the tree and made it so that it will eventually die quickly. Your ancestor is the one who broke the curse, but the tree still died."

Green looked beyond pissed off. "You cold heartless bastard!" He said. "Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Because it refused to give me what I needed!" Ganondorf yelled back. Vio cleared his throat.

"Should we not get going so we can bring the Master Sword back?" He said, already moving towards the entrance to the tree. Green and Ganondorf both looked at him and nodded. Green, along with Red, Blue, and Vio, drew their Goddess Swords. Ganondorf drew his own sword. Vio had been curious about that sword for a while.

"What is that sword?" He asked Ganondorf, who looked confused for a second before realizing that he meant the white sword he was holding.

"It's called the Executioner's Sword." He said grimly. "I was once sentenced to death and this sword was supposed to be used to kill me. But it failed to do its job. I ended up killing the one who tried to kill me and I was banished to the Twilight Realm with the Executioner's Sword." Vio regretted asking. Ganondorf saw this and started to laugh.

"I won't be killing you or your clones anytime soon." The Gerudo promised, calming Vio down slightly. When they got into the Deku Tree, the first thing Vio noticed was that it looked similar to a dungeon, except it looked like someone else had done all the puzzles and opened all the chests. In the centre of the circular room that was the tree's trunk, a hole let to a basement. How the inside of a giant tree can look like this, Vio didn't know.

They didn't worry about it too much, however, because they were attacked by a small battalion of Deku Scrubs. Vio laughed. He fought a few Deku Scrubs in the past and they were not even close to a challenge. Vio pulled out his shield and readied himself, but he soon put it back on his back when a flurry throwing knives flew towards the little nuisances, impaling them painfully. Each one squealed in pain before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Vio looked over at Red, who was smiling in triumph. Vio smiled too.

"Nice throwing, Red!" Vio and Blue praised at the same time, and Vio shrunk under the death glare Blue threw at him; why Blue was acting like this was beyond Vio, but he wished it would stop soon.

"Thanks." Red replied, and then he saw the look that Blue gave Vio. "Blue, stop it. He didn't do anything wrong." Blue immediately softened up, but still held the air of anger towards Vio that was so thick Vio could feel it. Vio was about to asked where they should go next, but then the floor underneath them started to rumble ominously, like an army was marching across the ground. Then a voice boomed from the basement of the tree.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER THE DEKU TREE!" It roared making Green yelp, Blue cover his ears, Red scream, Vio jump and Ganondorf fall over. "I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO SUCH A—that presence…is any of your names Link?"

Green gulped. "Um, yes, actually four of us are named Link," He said. "The original Link pulled out the Four Sword, and split us into four different people, but for some reason, the curse broke and now my other three clones are permanently alive. My name is Green, and my clones are Red, Blue and Vio."

"And who might you be?" Vio asked. The tree rumbled again, but more in resetting kind of way.

"I am the Great Deku Tree." The voice said. "A tyrant named Ganondorf—who seems to be standing near you right now—had cursed the tree before I, and when the Link I knew had broken the curse on the Kokiri forest itself, I had sprouted at the Great Deku Sprout to protect the forest. I have been now grown into the dead Deku Tree."

Vio nodded, but was a little confused. How can you grow into something that's dead and still be dead. Red suddenly spoke. "Hi, this is Red speaking," he said confidently, "and I was wondering if you could tell us where the Spiritual Stone of the Forest is."

The tree huffed, which caused a strong wind to go through the tree's interior. "Why?" It asked.

"Well, the Master Sword has been forced to become the Goddess Sword again, and we need the Flames of Farore, Nayru and Din to get them. We have a theory that these flames are inside the Spiritual Stones."

The tree stayed silent for a while before answering. "I will give it to you once this ugly son of a bitch gets out of me!" Hearing the tree curse almost made Vio laugh. Green didn't think it was funny.

"Wait, who?" Green asked.

"Me."

Vio recognized the voice and saw that he was unfortunately right. Ghirahim was standing there, holding an emerald. He looked exactly like he did before. "So, you've made it, huh?" Ghirahim said. "Took you long enough. Looks like you've got Ganondorf. Shadow Link is going to pay for this." Green, Vio, Red and Blue drew their Goddess Swords, and Ganondorf drew the Executioner's Sword. Its white colour gleamed menacingly.

"Well, if it isn't the little bitch that needs to die." He said, brandishing the rapier-like sword at Ghirahim. "You caught me off-guard last time. It won't happen again." Ghirahim laughed.

"Because that's what really happened, is it?" The Demon Lord chuckled. "I don't think so. I think it's more along the lines of you just being too weak.**" Ganon snarled menacingly, and he charged Ghirahim. Ghirahim had anticipated this and teleported, leaving behind the usual flurry of diamonds. Ganon, however, also anticipated this and knew where Ghirahim was.

"Links, he's above all of you!" The Gerudo warned. Vio looked up and saw Ghirahim skydiving towards them ***. Blue was the one who attacked. The blue hero crouched and spun on his left foot, slashing upwards at the same time. Ghirahim was stuck in the face. He fell down the hole, or at lease tried to, but Red didn't let him. Apparently, Red had a lot of magic within him, because the boy used Farore's Wind to teleport to the evil man and throw him towards Vio, who slashed forwards and knocked Ghirahim flat on his ass. Before he could react, Vio grabbed him and threw him towards Green. The green hero shot him with the bow, but unfortunately, Ghirahim teleported and the arrow almost hit Vio. Ghirahim had teleport behind Green, but Green knew this by the heavy breathing. He performed his signature Spin Attack, slashing Ghirahim in the stomach. Before Green could strike again, Ghirahim jumped back. He looked like he was both amused and pissed off. He licked his lips and snapped his fingers. A black saber appeared in his hands. He swung the sword towards Green, who blocked it, but the man's strike was so powerful, Green recoiled from it. Ghirahim kicked him in the stomach, sending Green flying towards Vio, who caught him.

"MINE!" Ganondorf roared. He raised his arm upwards and summoned a ball of energy. He threw it at Ghirahim, who hit it back. Ganon smiled like he knew the fool would do this. He stabbed the energy ball with the Executioner Sword, and it was impaled. "Vio, pass it along!" He said. He thrust the sword at Vio and the ball shot off towards him. Vio slashed at it, and it went towards Red, who copied Vio, then to Green, then to Blue, who, when he smacked the ball, made it explode and home in on Ghirahim, who yelped and teleport, avoiding the hit, but dropping the Spiritual Stone of the Forest in his haste.

There was silence for about 10 seconds before Vio spoke. "So," he said, sheathing his Goddess Sword away, "we got the Stone. We're already a third to bringing the Master Sword back." Ganondorf shook his head.

"Actually, a fourth." He said. "We need Hylia to bless the blade to make it evolve into the Master Sword's Ultimate Form, the one you know. And by Hylia, I mean Zelda." The four heroes groaned. "However, the very first Zelda is still alive. She doesn't live in Hyrule, but instead in the sky. She was given the choice of immortality from her patron goddess, Nayru. She accepted. We must speak with her once we get the Master Sword's dead form." Vio, along with the others, nodded in acceptance. Fi shot out of the sword.

"Master Links," she said, "to release the flames, you must shatter the gemstone with the Goddess Sword. Stab it with a Skyward Strike." Green nodded and lifted his sword in the air. A beam of light traveled down the blade and lit the blade with a white light. Green then, setting the beautiful Kokiri Emerald down, stabbed it. The blade went through it like butter. Suddenly, tongues of green flames came out of the gemstone and licked Green's blade, which started to glow too bright to watch. Vio covered his eyes until the light died. When he opened them, he saw Green holding a much larger sword. Its blade had the same design, but was much longer than the Goddess Sword. The hilt was the same colour, but the design made it look like it was being peeled off like a banana****. The sword had fully transformed into another one.

"Behold, Master Links," Fi said, "the Goddess Long Sword." Vio looked at his sword and saw that he too had the same sword at Green's. Ganondorf nodded.

"The quicker we get this over with, the better." He said, and the other four heroes nodded. "However, we can't go anywhere just yet, we must rest. Go back to your homes, and I'll be in the desert. We'll meet up at the castle when we need to go." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and he teleported, leaving behind the faint glowing purple aura that often meant Dark Magic was used.

* * *

*Vio's a bit of a perve anyways, and he's bisexual, so...DEAL WITH IT!

**I feel like I derped there. Pretend that I put a different taunt there that sounds cooler.

***Just to be clear, Ghirahim isn't the smartest villian in the world. It's not the same Ghirahim from Skyward Sword: the game. But in all essetials, he's the same personality and everything, just not the smartest.

****It doesn't really look like that, but to me, I think it's peeling away. Yeah...

**So that's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. And here's a spoiler for chapter 4 that I hope to remember: Red and Blue finally hook up! Cue the wedding bells! So be sure to toon in the chapter 4 soon, and keep a look out for my new story that's coming out soon. The name is "Super Smash Brothers Gen" and it's staring a bunch of my favourite Super Smash Bros and Nintendo/SEGA characters. **

**Red: "Why does it have to be me and Blue who end up dating? I like Green in real life..."**

**Green: "Wait, WHAT?!"**

**Blue: "Wait, WHAT?!"**

**Red: "...did I say that outloud? Uh oh..." *Green yelling in background and Blue attacking Green***

**Vio: "Why doesn't it just be a threesome?"**

**...See. Vio _is_ a perve. EEK! Vio, put the Goddess Long Sword away! Uh...that just sounds wrong...anyway, BYE!**


End file.
